Lost Hero
by DiNyla
Summary: Tony Stark ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere -seinem Leben. Auf dem Weg zu einem alten Geschäftspartner, wird er aus seinem perfektem Leben gerissen. Er verliert alles! Ohne zu wissen was er hatte. Klingt verwirrend? Für Tony ist es das... Er wird ungewollt in eine Welt geführt, in der unmenschliche Bedingungen herrschen. Er sieht und erlebt Dinge, die er nie vergessen wird.
1. Erwachen nach dem Sturz

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**  
**ich habe diese Geschichte schon eine Weile in meinem Kopf und da sich immer mehr Ideen verschiedenster Art (Zeichnung, weitere Storys etc.) in meinen Kopf bilden, muss ich diese hier einfach "schnell los werden". ;) Sonst verblassen immer mehr die Details.**  
**Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr geschrieben und alles versucht in meinem Kopf zu behalten, habt also bitte etwas Nachsicht. ^_^**

Ich möchte das Ganze auch Visuell darstellen. Werde Zeichnungen hier verlinken und auch passende Musik raussuchen. Da das schreiben schneller von statten geht als das zeichnen, lohnt es sich immer wieder mal in vorherige Kapitel reinzustöbern ^_^

Hier gibts erstmal das Titelbild ;)  
****

**~~Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind volle Absicht, zusammen ergeben sie eine unterschwellige Botschaft mit der ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen!~~ xD**

°°o_o°°

Erwachen nach dem Sturz

Er spürte Kälte. Kriechende, klirrende Kälte die seinen Körper immer mehr umfasste.  
Er befand sich auf den Rücken liegend… im Schnee.

Nur ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, begab sich wieder Leben in seinen Gliedern. Und somit auch der entsetzliche Schmerz im gesamten Körper, der ihm fast wieder das Bewusstsein nahm.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich seine Augen öffnen sollte. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Absolut kraftlos.  
Seine Augen ließ er noch eine Weile zu und fixierte sich auf seine weiteren Sinnesorgane.

Neben dem starken, lauten Pochen in seinen Ohren, vernahm er den Wind.

Irgendetwas Schreckliches musste passiert sein. Er lag draußen im Schnee und kein normaler Mensch würde sich bei der bitteren Kälte in den Schnee legen.

Sein Geruchssinn verriet ihm, dass die Luft, bis auf ein Hauch von verbranntem Holz, klar und vor allem eiskalt war.

Er versuchte langsam seinen rechten Arm anzuheben.  
Doch kaum das er seine Muskeln anspannte um diese Bewegung auszuführen, schoss der Schmerz wie Starkstrom durch seinen Arm hoch zu seiner Schulter.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich durch die Pein und er atmete schwer.

Okay, der rechte Arm war verletzt. Gebrochen? Schulter ausgekugelt? Er wusste es noch nicht genau.

Sein linker Arm schmerzte zwar ebenfalls, als er ihn Richtung Kopf bewegte, aber es war kein Vergleich zum Rechten.

Er berührte seine Stirn mit seinen kalten, schwer zu bewegenden Fingern. Die Kälte versteifte immer mehr seine Gliedmasen. Er hatte kaum mehr Gefühl mehr in seinen Fingern.

Die Stirn war kalt und fühlte sich klebrig an. Er rieb seine Finger aneinander und öffnete langsam seine Augen, um zu sehen was an seinen Fingern haftete.

Es war Blut. Sein Kopf hatte ebenfalls etwas abbekommen. Wohl nur eine Platzwunde, so hoffte er schon fast.

Mit der linken Hand fing er an seinen Oberkörper abzutasten um eventuell weitere Verletzungen festzustellen.  
Schon die erste Berührung zwischen Hand und seiner Brust, ließ ihn inne halten. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

_‚Was zur Hölle ist DAS?'_

Er tastete, so gut es die Feinmotorik seiner Finger es bei der Kälte zu ließen, vorsichtig das Ding ab was in seinem Körper steckte.

Es war Kreisrund.

Sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger umkreisten vorsichtig den Rand des unbekannten Objektes.  
Er hob leicht seinen Kopf an, um hinzusehen, was er dort entdeckt hatte. Sein Herz schlug kräftig und schnell. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.  
Er musste einen Unfall gehabt haben. Soviel stand fest. Und irgendetwas hatte sich durch eine Brust gebohrt.  
Es sah auf seine Brust. Es ragte nichts heraus und lag unter seiner Kleidung. Dann hob er mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig sein schwarzes Hemd und sein darunterliegendes schwarzes Tshirt am Halsausschnitt hoch.  
Er japste nach Luft, als er sah was es war.  
Moment.

Was war es denn?

_‚Verflucht nochmal was ist DAS?'_

Er ließ sein Tshirt und Hemd wieder sinken und war schockiert.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er versuchte seine Erinnerungsfetzen zu sortieren.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als sein Hemd und Shirt nochmals anzuheben, die kalte Luft unter seiner halbwegs wärmenden Kleidung zu lassen, um nochmal auf dieses Ding zu starren.

Es leuchtete. Schwach, aber es leuchtete.

Was er davon halten sollte wusste er nicht.

Behutsam richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf. Er hatte starke Schmerzen und sichtlich Probleme damit sich zu bewegen.

Nun saß er dort. Im Schnee. Irgendwo.

Die rechte Seite seines Brustkorbs schmerzte und jeder Atemzug quälte ihn. Sachte tastete er die Seite ab.

_‚Gebrochene Rippen?'_

Seine Hüfte war in Ordnung. Darüber war er mehr als erleichtert.  
Die Beine…  
Sie taten weh, wie alles andere an ihm, aber ob und wie schwer sie verletzt waren, konnte er noch nicht ahnen.

_‚Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Und verfluchte Scheiße was ist dieses DING in meinem Körper?'_

Er versuchte sich umzusehen. Es dämmerte und die Nacht schien anzubrechen. Durch den Schnee wirkte alles etwas heller. Es konnte also auch schon später sein. Die Sterne waren schon vereinzelnd am Himmel zu erkennen. Der Mond war von dunklen Wolken bedeckt.

Er konnte Bäume erkennen. Einen Wald. Dann sah er Licht.  
Es war Feuer!  
Etwas Großes schien Lichterloh zu brennen. Oder war es ganz einfach „nur" der Wald?

Er schloss seine Augen um sich auf seinen Geruchssinn zu konzentrieren.  
Der Wind hatte leicht gedreht und wurde stärker.

_‚Kerosin! Scheiße das ist Kerosin! Ein Flugzeug?'_

Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen.

_‚Ein Flugzeugabsturz?' _

In seinen braunen Augen spiegelte sich das aufbäumende Feuer das im Wald tanzte.

Es war kaum etwas in der Ferne zu erkennen. Es hatte zu schneien angefangen und der Wind peitschte ihn ins Gesicht. Er konnte um sich herum kaum etwas anderes ausmachen, als ein paar Büsche, Bäume und Unmengen Schnee.

Er presste die Luft hektisch und kräftig aus seinen Lungen.

Jegliche versuche irgendetwas zu finden was ihm weiterhalf, heraus zu finden wo er war, scheiterten.  
Keine Gebäude.  
Kein Licht in weiter Ferne.  
Nichts was auf Zivilisation hinwies.

Er fuhr sich angespannt durch die dunklen Haare. Gedächtnislücken hatte er.

_‚Normal nach solch einem Unfall'_

Analysierte er.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die linke Hand.

_‚Das ist alles ein böser Traum…Reiß dich zusammen!'_

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Denn hier im Schnee sitzen zu bleiben und auf Hilfe hoffen, wäre blanker Selbstmord.  
Was mehr als bescheuert wäre, nachdem er DAS überlebt hatte.

Hastig durchsuchte er seine Taschen nach Hinweisen und nach einem Lebensrettenden Handy.

_‚Ich muss Hilfe holen. Telefonieren und-'_

Er unterbrach seine fieberhafte Suche nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Sein Atem stockte.

_‚Wen sollte ich anrufen? Ich… WER BIN ICH?'_

Sein Herzschlag stieg rapide an. Er wurde panisch.

_‚Verdammte scheiße was ist hier los? Wer bin ich?'_

Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Wie solle er jemanden Bescheid geben, dass er noch lebte, irgendwo im Nirgendwo war, wenn er nicht wusste WER ER WAR?

Aufgewühlt fuhr er sich durch die zerzausten Haare.  
Der Wind wurde stärker.

_‚Kann das alles wahr sein? Passiert das grade wirklich? Oder liege ich im Bett und schiebe den übelsten Alptraum meines Lebens?'_

Er sah wie benommen zum Feuer. Kaum zu glauben, dass er das überlebt hatte.  
Intuitiv wanderte seine linke Hand wieder in Richtung des seltsamen Ringes in seiner Brust.  
War das Ding vielleicht der Grund, dass er noch am Leben war?

Was war mit den anderen die mit ihm geflogen waren.  
Pilot, Stewardessen … Menschen die er vielleicht kannte und sogar liebte?

Ihm wurde Hundeelend. Speiübel.  
Er fasste sich am Hals, als ob es helfen könnte diesen riesen Klos dort zu lösen.

_‚Familie. Habe-'_

Er senkte kurz den Blick.

_‚Hatte ich Familie?'_

Ein metallisches Klicken ertönte neben seinem Ohr. Der kalte Lauf einer AK 47 wurde ihm in den Nacken gedrückt.

Er schloss die Augen.

_‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.'_


	2. Ausgeliefert

Ausgeliefert

Eine männliche Stimme sprach leise aber bestimmend zu ihm. Der bewaffnete Mann stand direkt hinter ihm. Es schien auch nur eine Person zu sein.

Der Verletzte verstand kein Wort.

_‚Russisch.'_

Der Lauf der Waffe wurde fester und auffordernd auf seinen Nacken gedrückt. Er konnte nur erahnen das der Typ hinter ihm wollte, dass er die Hände hochnahm.

Links war kein Problem. Der Rechte ließ sich allerdings kein Stück bewegen.

Wieder wurde bestimmend und auch schon lauter mit ihm gesprochen.

_„Ich kann den anderen Arm nicht hochnehmen verdammt!"_

Der Russe löste die Waffe vom Nacken des Verletzten und hielt sie ihm jetzt am Hinterkopf.

Nun schrie ihn der Russe an. Er packte den rechten Arm des am Boden sitzenden und riss ihn in die Luft.

Der dunkelhaarige schrie laut auf vor Schmerz.

_„Scheiße! Sind Sie vollkommen bescheuert? FUCK YOU!"_

DAS hatte der Russe verstanden! Er holte mit der Waffe aus und verpasste ihm kräftig eine ins Gesicht.

Er fiel durch die Wucht des Schlags zur Seite in den Schnee.

Der kupferne Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Er spuckte das dunkelrote Blut in den Schnee.

Der Russe verlor die Geduld. Er packte den Unbekannten und zog ihn unsanft auf seine Beine. Er stellte sich vor dem Verletzten, brabbelte wirres Zeug und fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner Hand hin und her. Er zeigte zum Feuer, deutete auf den Unbekannten und dann wieder zum Feuer.

Dieser stand nur da und hielt mit dem linken Arm seinen Rechten fest.

_‚Ausgekugelt, definitiv.'_

Er starrte katatonisch auf das Feuer.

_‚Verfluchte Scheiße, DAS habe ich überlebt?'_

Er konnte es einfach immer noch nicht fassen. Es wollte partout nicht in seinen Schädel.

Der Amerikaner konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Er wankte leicht nach vorn und zurück. Immer noch den Blick aufs Feuer gerichtet.

Der Russe sah ihn scharf an.

Der andere stand nur wankend da und konzentrierte sich drauf, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er versuchte, so gut es ging, einen Knopf seines Jacketts zu zubekommen.

Es war ARSCHKALT und der Wind wurde immer stärker.

Der Russe ging auf ihn zu und tastete ihn ab. Wohl nach Waffen. Die er nicht fand, weil der Unbekannte keine bei sich trug. Er war dem Russen schutzlos und verletzt ausgeliefert.

Als der Russe mit seiner suche fertig war, halfterte er die Kalaschnikow um seinen Oberkörper und forderte den Verletzten mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung auf, sich in Bewegung zu setzten.

Er sah ein letztes Mal zum Feuer. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Hier bleiben war wahrscheinlich Selbstmord, dem Russen so ausgeliefert zu sein eventuell auch.

Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl.

Er war nun mal schwer verletzt, die Kleidung die er trug schützte ihn kaum vor der Kälte und dem Wind, er war unbewaffnet (was in dieser Gegend anscheinend ein großer Fehler war) und er wusste nicht wo er war geschweige denn WER er war.

Er drehte sich in die gezeigte Richtung und sah, dass der Russe mit einem Schlitten und zwei Pferden hier war.

_‚In was für eine Pampa bin ich nur gelandet? Schlitten und Ponys?'_

Humpelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung. Der Russe blieb hinter ihm, die Hand immer in der Nähe seiner AK-47.

An seinem Schlitten angekommen zeigte er dem Verletzten wo er sich setzten konnte und gab ihm wärmende Felle, welche ihm um die Schulter und auf seine Beine gelegt wurden. Die Felle rochen stark nach Tier. Eines davon sah nach Bärenfell aus.

Egal, es wärmte ihn.

Die Pferde setzten sich nach einem Peitschenhieb in Bewegung.

Nun saß er dort, auf diesen Schlitten. Die Augen halb offen. Wie in Trance schaute er einfach nur leicht über seine linke Schulter und starrte ins Nichts.

Seine Schmerzen ließen es kaum zu, dass er nachdenken konnte. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Etwas was ihm half, sich daran zu erinnern wer er war. Nochmals vergrub er seine linke Hand in seine Taschen.

Keine Brieftasche, kein Handy…nichts.

Moment, was war das?

Ein Zettel.

Er zog ihn etwas unbeholfen aus seiner rechten Jackettasche.

Seine Finger waren immer noch steif vor Kälte. Dennoch schaffte er es mit Mühe diesen auseinanderzufalten.

_Hey Tony ruf mi-_

_555- 8766-_

Die Nummer war unvollständig. Die Hälfte des Zettels verschmiert und somit unleserlich.

_‚Tony?'_

Er grübelte.

_‚Tony war eine Kurzform von Anthony.'_

Auch wenn er jetzt einen Namen hatte, half ihm das kein Stück weiter.

Er zerknüllte ihn und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.

_„Tony…"_

Sagte er vor sich und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel. Nur ein paar Sterne waren zwischen die dicken Wolken erkennbar. Die Landschaft war nun komplett von der Nacht umhüllt worden.

Tony war eingenickt. Sie mussten lange unterwegs gewesen sein. Die Felle wärmten gut. Jedoch fühlte er sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht. Seine körperliche Kraft war absolut am Ende.

Stillstand.

Erschrocken riss er seine braunen Augen auf.

Der Russe rief nach jemanden. Zumindest klang es nach einem Namen. In seinem Delirium verstand Tony ihn zunächst nicht.

Der Russe kümmerte sich um seinen Schlitten und die Pferde und schenkte Tony keinerlei Beachtung.

Tonys Augenlider waren schwer. Er versuchte sich umzusehen, ohne seinen Kopf auch nur ein kleines bisschen zu bewegen.

Sie standen vor einer Hütte. Die helle Lampe die oben an der Wand der Hütte befestigt war, blendete ihn. Er konnte kaum etwas um sich herum erkennen. Aber nach Zivilisation sah es nicht wirklich aus. Er konnte einen alten Dieselmotor hören, der wohl für den nötigen Strom sorgte.

Das Licht flackerte, immer wieder.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich die Tür öffnete. Heraus kam ein junger Mann, der direkt zu Tony rüber sah.

Der Jung war groß und schlank. Sein Gesicht hatte die Züge eines Neandertalers. Er hatte ein markantes großes Kinn, eine fliehende Stirn und tiefe Augenhöhlen.

Sein Blick ließ nichts Gutes vermuten. Verachtung und Argwohn spiegelten sich in seinen fast schwarzen Augen wider.

Der Junge sprach mit dem Alten und deutete auf Tony. Er klang aufgebracht. Es ergab sich eine kleine Diskussion, die der Alte schnell und laut beendete.

Tony rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen.

Der Junge hielt inne, sah nochmals zu Tony und musterte ihn.

_‚Wieder diese Verachtung in seinen Augen.'_

Dann ging er auf Tony zu und half ihm, recht ruppig, vom Schlitten hoch. Er nahm Tonys linken Arm, legte ihn um seine Schulter und hievte ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch.

Tonys stöhnte, denn er nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf seinen verletzten Arm. Den Jungen störte das keineswegs.

Er beförderte den Fremden nur schnell in die Hütte wo es warm war.

Eine Flut von Licht, Wärme und dem deftigen Geruch von Wild kam Tony beim betreten entgegen.

Er wurde auf einen alten, wackeligen Stuhl an einem Holztisch abgesetzt. An einem schon nostalgischen Holzofen stand eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit Kopftuch und bereitete das Essen zu.

Sie drehte sich zum Tisch um, als der Junge sie ansprach. Auch sie musterte Tony. Aber es war Wärme die sie ausstrahlte, keine Verachtung. Ruhe, Gemütlichkeit und etwas Besorgnis.

Sie legte ihre Gabel und das Messer beiseite, wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schütze ab und ging auf Tony zu. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Zu sehen waren ihre stark verfärbten Zähne.

Tony verzog keine Miene. Er war unsicher und hatte stake schmerzen. Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder bei diesem leuchtenden Kreis in seiner Brust. Er wollte auf keinen Fall das ihn irgendjemand sah.

Die Frau hob ihre Hand und griff vorsichtig nach Tonys Kinn. Sie drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf um ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Seine Nase war verletzt, aber nicht gebrochen. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und die rechte Gesichtshälfte übersät von Schrammen.

Dann sah sie sich die Kopfverletzung an seiner Stirn an. Das Blut was aus der Platzwunde lief, hatte sich seinen Weg durch sein Gesicht gebahnt.

Er sah schlimm aus.

Die Wunde am Kopf begann 2cm unterm Haaransatz und verlief noch weitere 3cm über seinen Kopf.

Er hatte einige kleine Verletzungen, doch die Platzwunde musste genäht werden. Sie strich ihm sachte über den Kopf um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu schauen die dringend behandelt werden sollten.

Der Junge hatte sich am anderen Ende der Küche ans Fenster gesetzt und beobachtete die Situation sehr misstrauisch.

Die Frau nahm Tony das wärmende Fell von den Schultern und erkannte sofort, dass sein rechter Arm ausgekugelt war.

Sie rief den Jungen zu sich. Dieser setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung.

In den wenigen Handbewegungen die sie ausübte, konnte Tony sich denken was sie vor hatten.

_‚Oh nein bitte nicht…'_

Tony schloss seine Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, würde höllisch weh tun.

Der Junge hielt Tony von hinten fest. Die Frau hob vorsichtig den rechten Arm des Fremden. Er sog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als sie ihn bewegte. Der Schmerz zuckte durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Sie streckte den Arm und hielt sich mit der linken Hand an Tonys Schulter fest.

_‚Oh bitte nicht!'_

Mit einer heftig ruckartigen Bewegung, richteten sie Tonys Arm wieder.

Er schrie laut auf.

Ihm war Kotzübel. Dunkle Flecken tanzen vor seinen Augen. Seine Kräfte waren am Ende. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

In seinem Bett liegen -wo auch immer das war, es konnte nur besser sein als DAS hier-, aufwachen und alles war wieder gut… und er würde wieder wissen wer er war.

Tony wankte gefährlich hin und her und drohte vom Stuhl zu fallen.

Der Junge hielt ihn. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Tony das Bewusstsein verlor und fast auf den Boden aufschlug.


	3. Niederschmetternde Nachrichten

**In diesem Kapitel geht es um die Menschen, die sich nun fragen was mit Tony passiert ist.**

**Das Lied habe ich beim schreiben laufend gehört.**  
**Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise**  
**ich finde das passt ganz gut :D**

* * *

Niederschmetternde Nachrichten

Die Sonne kämpfte sich durch die immer lichter werdende Wolkendecke. Es war kurz nach neun in der Früh. Doch trotz des schönen Wetters und der wundervollen Frühlingsluft, gab es nur eins in den Büros von Stark Industries: Pures Entsetzten.

Radios und Fernseher liefen ununterbrochen und auf allen Sendern lief die gleiche schreckliche Nachricht.  
_Der Privatjet vom russischen Millionärs Nikolaj Medwedew ist abgestürzt. Er war mit drei wichtigen Geschäftsmännern der Weltweiten Industrie auf dem Weg zu seinem neuen Industriegelände in Russland um weitere Geschäfte abzuschließen _

_Mit am Bord war der mehrfache Multimillionär und Geschäftsinhaber von ‚Stark Industries' Anthony Stark…_

Sie zeigten Bilder von den Überresten des zerstörten Jets. Der Privatjet war in einen Wald gelandet und hatte ihn weiträumig abgefackelt. Überall lagen umgeknickte Bäume und unzählige Wrackteile.  
_Es scheint keine Überlebende zu geben. Die Leichen sind bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, die Leichenteile müssen-_

Der große Flachbildschirm wurde ausgemacht.

_„Ich kann das nicht glauben und will es nicht mehr hören!"_  
Happy Hogan war mit Sekretärin Samantha in Tonys Büro. Er saß auf dem Sofa und hielt die Fernbedienung zitternd in der Hand.

Er senkte seinen Blick und starrte fassungslos auf den Boden.

Samantha[*] saß angelehnt an dem riesigen Schreibtisch von Tony und schaute durchs Fenster. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sie bobachtete das Treiben der Leute unten auf der Straße. In dem Augenblick kam ihr alles so bedeutungslos vor. Man konnte sich nicht ausmalen was diese Nachrichten noch alles auslösen würden in der Welt. Nicht nur das Tony Stark ums Leben gekommen war, nein, Iron Man starb mit ihm. Wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte.

Tony Stark tot? Drei Wörter die einfach nicht zusammen passen wollten.

Samantha biss unruhig auf ihre Fingernägel herum. Eine Macke die sie sich eigentlich vor Jahren abgewöhnt hatte.

_„Meinst du sie weiß es schon?" _  
fragte sie Happy ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

Happy legte die Fernbedienung auf dem Glastisch, der vor ihm stand, und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.  
_„Ich denke… sie wird…ach ich weiß nicht ob Pepper es weiß." _

_„Ob ich was schon weiß Happy?"_

Erschrocken Peppers Stimme zu hören, sprang Happy vom Sofa auf. Sam wischte sich ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht und sah perplex zu Pepper die in der Tür stand.

Pepper sah beide auffordernd an. Sam und Happy sahen sich erschrocken und entmutigt an.

_„Miss Stark haben Sie auf dem Weg hier her keine Nachrichten gehört? Haben Sie nichts von den Büros gehört?"_  
Samanthas Stimme zitterte. Ihre zierlichen Hände umklammerten den Ordner als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Pepper sah sie verwirrt und etwas ängstlich an.  
_„Ich hatte grade einen Arzttermin und bin mit dem Privatlift hier hoch, nicht durch die Büros, nein ich-… Happy was ist hier los? Ihr macht mir Angst!"_

Ihr Herz klopfte so stark das sie es fast hören konnte und der Kloß im Hals wurde immer größer.

Happy runzelte die Stirn und sah Pepper fragend an.  
_„Du warst beim Arzt? Geht es dir nicht gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?" _  
erkundigte Happy sich und ging auf Pepper zu.

Pepper rieb sich mit der einen Hand die Stirn und wedelte mit der anderen in der Luft rum.  
_„Ja es alles gut, ich wollte Tony am Wochenende überraschen… Er-" _  
sie unterbracht sie selbst.  
_„ Nein verdammt was ist hier los? Solange ich nicht weiß was hier los ist, ist überhaupt nichts gut!" _fauchte Pepper und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Happy reichte Pepper die Hand. Diese sah sie skeptisch an. Dann sah sie Happy in die Augen.  
Er sah unendlich traurig aus.  
Pepper schossen Tränen in die Augen.

_„Happy sag mir bitte was hier los ist. Ist etwas mit Tony? Ist ihm etwas passiert? Bitte."_  
Sie flehte ihn an ihr endlich zu antworten.

Er nahm ihre Hand und ging langsam Richtung Sofa. Das beunruhigte Pepper noch viel mehr. Sie riss sich los und sah sowohl Sam, die sich keinen Meter vom Schreibtisch bewegt hatte und keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab, als auch Happy ernst an.

Pepper fiel auf, das Sam geweint hatte. Sie sah sie mit großen Augen an.

_„Was ist mit Tony passiert?"_  
fragte sie schwach.

Happy nahm abermals ihr Hände und ging mit ihr zwei Schritte Richtung Sofa um sich mit ihr zu setzten. Er sah, dass Peppers Beine drohten nachzugeben. Er schaute in ihre tränengefluteten Augen und fing sachte an zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er beginnen sollte. Was und vor allem WIE er es sagen sollte.

_„Pepper, Tony… er …das Flugzeug ist abgestürzt. In Russland. Bisher gibt es keine Anzeichen das jemand-"_

_„Tony soll tot sein?"_  
Pepper konnte selber nicht glauben was sie da fragte. Ihre Stimme war dünn und zitterte.

In Ihr brach alles zusammen. Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken runter und doch war ihr plötzlich schrecklich heiß. Ihr Mund war trocken, doch ihre Hände schweißnass.

Happy sagte nichts sondern sah Pepper nur an. Er ließ ihre Hände nicht los, als hätte er Angst, dass sie davonlaufen könnte.

Es vergingen nur Sekunden, aber diese fühlten sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Niemand sagte etwas. Nur das leise schluchzen von Sam war zu hören.

Ganz langsam zog Pepper ihre Hände von Happys weg und führte eine Geste aus, die sowohl Happy als auch Sam den Atem nahm.

Ihre Hände glitten zu ihrem Unterbauch und hielten diesen schützend fest. Pepper neigte ihren Kopf, sah auf ihre Hände und lächelte unwillkürlich. Ihre Tränen liefen die Wangen hinunter und wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

Happy saß mit offenen Mund neben Pepper. Er sah auf ihren Bauch.

Sam ließ den Ordner, in dem sie sich seit ewigen Minuten festgekrallt hatte, geräuschvoll fallen.

Pepper blickte auf und sah ihr Gegenüber mit glasigen Augen an.

_„Tony wird doch Vater…"_

* * *

Ich finde (fast) jede Figur braucht ein Gesicht ;)  
[*] Samantha Blair wird durch Rooney Mara verkörpert

.


	4. Mitten im Nirgendwo

Mitten im Nirgendwo

Nach wilden, heftigen Träumen schlug Tony panisch die Augen auf. Schweißgebadet, mit kräftigem Herzschlag lag er in einem Bett. Er war orientierungslos und verwirrt.

Seine großen braunen Augen wanderten durch den kargen, mit dunklem Holz gezimmerten Raum. Bis auf das Bett, was in der linken Ecke des Raumes stand, einer Tür direkt gegenüber, einem Holzstuhl der seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte und einer nackten Glühbirne die von der Decke hing, war nichts in diesem trostlosen Raum zu finden.

Neben dem Bett war ein kleines Fenster. Durch die kleinen Spalten, die zwischen Glas und Holz entstanden waren, zog kalte Luft hindurch und verpasste Tony eine Gänsehaut.

Es war hell draußen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er geschlafen hatte.

Keinerlei Zeitgefühl hatte er mehr.

Tony fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch seine wilden Haare und kam dabei an die genähte Wunde an seinem Haaransatz.

Er zuckte kurz. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Aber die alte Frau hatte sich wohl große Mühe gegeben, eine saubere und gerade Naht hinzubekommen. Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn irgendwie.

Sein rechter Arm lag stützend in einer Schlinge aus Stoff, die um seine Schulter gebunden wurde.

Langsam kamen die letzten Erinnerungsfetzen hoch. Sie bereiteten ihm schlagartig stechende Kopfschmerzen. Ihm war immer noch schlecht, aber er hatte einen tierischen Durst.

Er wusste, wenn er dort liegen blieb, würde er nie herausfinden was passiert war und was weitaus wichtiger war: wer er war!

Langsam drehte er sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um seinen Arm als auch seine wohl angeknacksten Rippen zu schonen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sein Schädel brummte nun umso mehr. Er fühlte sich kraftlos.

Er stützte sich mit dem linken Arm an der Wand neben ihn ab und drückte sich hoch.

_‚__Ich fühl mich als hätte ich Tagelang durchgesoffen.'_

Er taumelte etwas als er endlich aufrecht stand. Er sah in Richtung Tür und fixierte sie. Unbeholfen taumelte er dort hin.

An der Tür angekommen, musste er kurz pausieren. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und atmete schwer.

Tony sah runter auf seine Brust. Er zog sein Hemd und Tshirt hoch um nach den Kreis in seiner Brust zu gucken.

Das Licht flimmerte.

_‚__Das sieht irgendwie nicht gut aus. Flimmerndes Licht = schlecht für den Trottel der nicht weiß wer er ist, noch warum er das Ding dort sitzen hat.'_

Er klopfte sachte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Glas des Reaktors.

Das Licht leuchtete wieder konstant. Immer noch schwach, aber es flimmerte nicht mehr.

Tony ließ das Hemd und Tshirt wieder an seinem Oberkörper runter gleiten. Er betrachtete seine Kleidung. Sie schien teuer gewesen zu sein. Der Stoff war von feinster Qualität. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er die Uhr die er um sein Handgelenk trug, nicht mehr da war.

_‚__Du kleiner Bastard!'_

Tony öffnete die Tür und folgte dem Geruch von gekochtem Fleisch, wieder Wild, um in die Küche, die sowohl auch als Wohnraum diente, zu kommen.

Er lugte schon fast schüchtern um die Ecke und sah wie der Alte, die Frau und der Bengel am Tisch saßen und aßen.

Der Alte blickte kurz auf und sah Tony. Seine Frau sah zu ihrem Mann der seine Worte unterbrach und mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Fremden deutete.

Auch sie sah zu Tony, stand aber sofort auf und nahm einen Teller um diesen mit deftigem Fleisch und Brühe zu füllen. Sie lächelte Tony einladend an als sie den Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

Tony bewegte sich zögerlich auf die drei zu.

_„__Ich weiß Sie verstehen kein Wort von dem was ich sage, aber haben sie etwas zu trinken?"_

fragte Tony mit einer Handbewegung die eigentlich sofort klar machte, was er wollte.

Die Frau verstand sofort. Sie gab ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches sie aus einem großen Kessel schöpfte.

Tony nahm es dankend an und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch ebenso wie die Frau. Er beobachtete seinen Gegenüber, den Alten. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, sondern hing leicht gebeugt über seinen Teller und aß.

Links neben ihm saß der Junge, der Tony ebenso beobachtete.

_„__Ich kann dich genauso wenig leiden wie du mich, glaub es mir!" _

zischte er den Jungen an und kniff dabei leicht die Augen zusammen.

Er beugte sich leicht vor, in Richtig des Jungen.

_„__Bekomm ich raus das du meine Uhr hast, verpass ich dir welche in deine Neandertaler Visage!"_

drohte er.

Der Junge sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Nicht mal ein Blinzeln.

Plötzlich sprach der Alte im Befehlston zu seinem Sohn. Dieser stand geräuschvoll auf und verließ den Tisch. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes an das Fenster und ließ Tony dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Tony beäugte sein Essen vor sich kritisch. Er nahm die Gabel und das Messer und probierte ein kleines Stück Fleisch. Und zu seiner Verwunderung, konnte man es sogar gut essen. Oder es war einfach nur der Mords Hunger?

Er aß und fühlte sich mit jedem bissen schon etwas besser.

Es war mittlerweile Spät am Abend als Tony am Tisch saß und geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrte. Er dachte daran wie er hier wegkommen konnte.

_‚__Eins der Pferde klauen und versuchen die nächste Stadt zu erreichen? Scheiße, wenn ich Pech habe ist die nächste zig Meilen von hier entfernt. _

_Oder der Alte erschießt mich bei dem Versuch… wenn mich der Bengel nicht schon vorher im Schlaf umbringt…_

_Irgendetwas muss ja an mir dran sein, was er nicht ausstehen kann. Sollte mir auch relativ egal sein, ich sollte mich nur nicht von ihm killen lassen._

_Die einzige die mich anscheinend nicht tot sehen will ist die Frau…_

_Wie zur Hölle kann ich denen begreiflich, dass ich hier weg muss?'_

Tony sah den Jungen und seine Mutter am Fenster vorbeigehen. Mit Axt und Holz in den Händen.

Sie betraten die Hütte und eiskalter Wind und vereinzelte Schneeflocken fegten an Tony vorbei. Er verfolgte jeden Schritt den der Junge machte. Der wiederum würdigte Tony keines Blickes.

Plötzlich sah Tony etwas aufblitzen.

Dort, am Handgelenk.

Nur ganz kurz, aber es war da.

_„__Die kleiner Langfinger du!"_

Schimpfte er und sprang vom Stuhl auf um auf den Jungen zu stürmen.

Dieser Warf das Holz, welches er trug, in einen dafür vorgesehenen großen Korb neben dem Holzofen und stellte sich vor Tony der ihn wütend ansah.

Der Junge bäumte sich bedrohlich auf und war somit fast einen Kopf größer als der fremde Amerikaner.

_„__Du hast meine Uhr geklaut du Freak!"_

Tony deutete auf das Handgelenk des Jungen.

Die Mutter ließ vor Schreck die Axt fallen. Sie wagte es nicht dazwischen zu gehen, sondern sprach auf den Jungen ein. Dieser antwortete ihr mit tiefer aber ruhiger Stimme.

Tony sah dem Dieb direkt in die Augen. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Narben im Gesicht des Jungen auf. Eine zierte seine komplette Stirn von links nach rechts. Am Hals hatte er ebenfalls eine Narbe die noch recht frisch aussah.

_‚__Ich will nicht wissen wieso der Bursche so gezeichnet aussieht.'_

Und gerade als Tony Luft holen wollte um noch etwas zu sagen, packte der Junge ihn an seinem Kragen und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Schmerzverzehrt verzog Tony das Gesicht. Sein Arm als auch seine Rippen meldeten gleich heftigen Schmerz an das Schmerzzentrum seines Gehirns.

Jeglicher Versuch sich zu lösen scheiterte. Er war verletzt und hatte nur einen Arm mit dem er sich hätte wehren können.

Die Mutter versuchte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Doch der zischte nur zurück.

In dem Moment war Tony heilfroh das die Mutter diejenige war, die die Axt trug.

Tony hatte zwar nur einen funktionierenden Arm, aber zwei gesunde Beine.

Er sah den Bengel schelmisch grinsend an und hob ruckartig sein Knie um direkt seine Weichteile zu treffen.

Treffer.

Der Junge jaulte laut auf und ließ sofort los. Er sackte zu Boden und hielt sich seine schmerzenden Genitalien fest. Tony nahm vorsichtshalber Abstand.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Alte kam mit seiner AK-47 auf Tony gerichtet in die Hütte.

Er schrie den Amerikaner an.

_„__Hey hey hey! Dein Lausebengel konnte sich nicht beherrschen, klar?! Und ein dreckiger Langfinger ist er auch! Die Uhr die er trägt gehört MIR!"_

Tony deutete auf sein Handgelenk um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte.

_ „__Und nichts anderes will ich. Das wenige was ich habe, will ich wiederhaben!"_

Tony versuchte sich zu erklären, was allerdings wenig Sinn machte, da man ihn ja nicht verstand.

Hilfesuchend sah er zur Frau des Alten. Diese ging auf ihren Mann zu und redete mit ihm.

Nach den ersten Sätzen ließ er seine Waffe sinken und sah prüfend zu seinem Sohn, der auf dem Boden saß und finster drein Blickte.

Er sprach zu seinem Sohn, der nur zurück maulte wie ein beleidigtes Kind. Der Vater stapfte ungeduldig und wütend auf ihn zu, packte ihn an seinem Handgelenk und fand den Grund für das Chaos in seinem Hause.

Er verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, nahm ihn die Uhr ab und drückte sie Tony im vorbeigehen in die Hand. Er verließ seine Hütte, richtete jedoch noch ein paar Worte an seine Frau bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss.

Tony sah zum Jungen rüber.

_„__Untersteh dich nochmal meine Sachen anzufassen!"_


	5. Wunschdenken

Wunschdenken

Es waren nun 4 Tage vergangen.

Die Arbeiten an der Unfallstelle in Russland zogen sich hin. Die eisige Kälte, das Wetter mit Unmengen Neuschnee als auch die Tatsache, dass viele Teile meilenweit weggeschleudert wurden, erschwerten das Vorankommen.

Die Wrackteile wurden eingesammelt und untersucht, um festzustellen warum es zu diesem Flugzeugabsturz kam.

Technisches Versagen?

Menschliches Versagen?

Oder sollte es etwa ein Anschlag gewesen sein?

Die Leichen konnten nur noch anhand einer DNA Analyse identifiziert werden. Was nicht einfach war, weil es nur Puzzleteile der Körper gab die teilweise nur noch Kohlestücke waren. Jedoch wurde mit Hochdruck daran gearbeitet die Leichen zu identifizieren.

Der Jet wurde aufs übelste zerfetzt. Wenn das jemand hätte überleben können, grenzte das an ein Wunder.

Und genau an dieses Wunder glaubte Pepper. Sie saß zu Hause in Malibu und drohte innerlich zu zerbrechen. Nur das Wissen einen Teil von Tony in sich, unter ihrem Herzen zu tragen, hielt sie bei Verstand.

Sie starrte auf die große Leinwand und sah sich die letzten Urlaubsbilder an.

Hawaii.

Es war traumhaft. Seit langem waren sie und Tony nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen.

Und mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit war es der Zeugungsort des kleinen Engels in ihr. Immer wieder streichelte sie ihren Bauch, es war schon ein automatisierter Vorgang, wenn sie Tony auf den Bildern sah.

Die Nachrichten schaute sie bewusst nicht. Auch Happy gab ihr den Rat sich nicht noch mehr zu quälen und sich besser auszuruhen und zu schonen.

Soweit es irgendwie möglich war.

Er würde sie schon informieren, wenn es etwas Neues gab.

Es war drei Uhr am Nachmittag als es an der Tür klingelte.

_„__Ich möchte niemanden sehen J.A.R.V.I.S.. Es sei denn es ist Happy."_

_„__Ist es Miss." _Antwortete dieser und lies Happy sogleich herein_._

Happy hatte einen dicken Aktenordner unter seinen Arm.

Er ging zu Pepper ins geräumige helle Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Den Ordner legte er erst einmal bei Seite, als er sah wobei er sie gerade unterbrochen hatte, und nahm sachte Peppers Hand.

_„__Wie geht es dir? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"_

Happy machte sich große Sorgen um sie. Er fühlte sich jetzt noch mehr für sie verantwortlich, jetzt wo sie schwanger war. Und ohne ihren Mann.

_„__Bring mir meinen Mann zurück."_

Mit jeden Wort erstickte ihre Stimme mehr und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre blasse Haut.

Erst jetzt sah Pepper Happy an.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Dunkle Augenringe und das sonst vernünftig hergerichtete Haar sah etwas wild aus. Sicherlich hatte er kaum bis gar nicht geschlafen. Oder gegessen.

_„__Ich werde alles Menschenmögliche tun dir Tony zurückzubringen. Nur kann ich dir nicht versprechen dass er noch lebt. Es ist, so leid es mir tut, eher unwahrscheinlich das er das überlebt hat."_

Er senkte seinen Blick. Auch ihn nahm es schwer mit.

_„__Er ist – war mein Freund. Ich werde nie verstehen können wie so etwas passieren konnte. Tony-"_

_„__-ist nicht tot!"_

Unterbrach Pepper ihn mit leiser Stimme.

Er sah sie an. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln um zu zeigen, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte mit dem was sie sagte.

Doch es war ein mühseliges Lächeln, das schnell verstarb.

Nach Minuten des Schweigens unterbrach Happy die erdrückende Stille.

_„__Ich habe einige Informationen erhalten. Viele davon sollte ich sicherlich offiziell gar nicht haben. Aber Ich will genau so wissen was passiert ist wie du!"_

Er nahm den Ordner in die Hand und fing an in den Papieren zu kramen. Er versuchte so gut es ging, die Fotos, die die grausame Realität nach dem Absturz zeigten, von Pepper fernzuhalten.

Doch Pepper sah was Happy versuchte und nahm die Sache selber in die Hand.

Happy war es gar nicht möglich so schnell zu reagieren, da hatte sie schon den Ordner und die Fotos in ihren zitternden Händen.

_„__Oh mein Gott…"_

Pepper hielt geschockt die Hand vor dem Mund. Ihr Herz drohte aus ihrem Brustkorb zu springen, so stark schlug es.

_„__Pepper du solltest nicht…"_

Happy wollte ihr die Bilder wegnehmen. Es war nicht richtig, dass sie sich das an tat. Nicht in ihrem Zustand.

Nach einer Weile legte sie die Fotos bei Seite. Dann nahm sie sich die Papiere vor und las mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit das wichtigste durch.

_„__Er ist nicht tot!"_

Wiederholte sie nach langem Schweigen und lesen. Sie sah auf zu Happy. Der mittlerweile mit einer Kaffetasse am Fenster stand.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, die Brauen zusammengezogen.

_„__Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"_

Wollte er wissen.

_„__Nicht nur das ich es tief in meinem Herzen einfach weiß. Nein, nachdem ich mir das hier durchgelesen habe, liegt es doch auf der Hand. Tony kann nicht tot sein!"_

Sie lachte Happy beim letzten Satz breit und überzeugt an.

_„__Es wurden 8 Leichen gefunden."_

Fing Pepper an zu erklären.

_‚__Naja, das waren wohl mehr Teile… viel zu viele…' _

Dachte Happy und schüttelte sich.

_„__Nikolaj Medwedew, David J. Schmidt und Lien Yan-Jie, die Geschäftsmänner._

_Einen Piloten, Co-Piloten und 3 Stewardessen._

_Alle wurden identifiziert. Tony fehlt!"_

Zählte Pepper auf.

_„__Okay, nehmen wir mal an, dass Tony tatsächlich -was ich immer noch mehr als unwahrscheinlich finde- den Absturz überlebt hat._

_Pepper, die Maschine ist in Russland abgestürzt. Mehrere Kilometer ist da rein gar nichts. Es herrschen fürchterliche Minusgrade…"_

Happy stockte.

So sehr er ihre Überzeugung auch teilen wollte, schaffte er es einfach nicht.

Pepper stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ihr Gesicht nahm weiche Züge an als sie sich bemühte ihn anzulächeln.

_„__Ich bitte dich nach ihm zu suchen. Koste es was es wolle! Tony ist nicht tot! Hörst du? Er lebt! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Vielleicht hat er einen Unterschlupf gefunden und hat einfach keinerlei Möglichkeit uns zu sagen das er noch lebt und wo er ist. Du weißt das er schon so viel überlebt hat. Er ist stark!"_

Ihre Stimme war sanft.

Happy sah in seine leere Tasse und atmete tief durch. Er wollte Pepper nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht war da wirklich ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung, dass er noch lebte.

_„__Ich… ich werde die besten Leute zusammensuchen um nach Tony zu suchen, Pepper! Wir werden ihn finden!"_

Happy umarmte Pepper sanft.

_„__Wir werden ihn finden!"_

Wiederholte er.


	6. Hunter

**Huhu!**

**Es haben schon einge meine kleine Geschichte gelesen. Ich bitte euch, schreibt etwas dazu. Kritik - positiv wie negativ, Anregungen, Fragen..egal was. Teilt euch mit. ;) **

**Ich würde mich SEHR auf Reviews freuen ^_^**

**In diesem Teil kommt eine weitere Figur hinzu. Meine Hauptfiguren brauchen ein Gesicht. **

**Samantha Blair - Rooney Mara **

**und neu**

**Blake Hunter - Jude Law (sehr ähnlich seiner Rolle in Repo Men - aussehen und gewisse Verhaltensweisen)**

**weiter gehts...**

* * *

Hunter

Pepper hielt es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus untätig rumzusitzen und zu hoffen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. So war Pepper nicht.

Nachdem Happy mit dem Ordner da gewesen war, hielt sie es noch 2 Tage zu Hause aus. Dann packte sie der Tatendrang.

Sie saß in Tonys Büro und telefonierte schon den halben Tag. Der Schreibtisch lag vollkommen mit Papieren und Fotos bedeckt. Dazwischen waren sowohl Snacks als auch ein Glas Wasser zu finden.

Auch wenn sie Tony um alles in der Welt wiederfinden wollte und am liebten 24 Stunden daran saß alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzten, durfte sie nicht vergessen dass nun mal schwanger war und sich hin und wieder schonen musste.

Auch wenn ihr das unendlich schwer fiel.

Samantha hatte sie damit beauftragt dafür zu sorgen, dass man sie in Ruhe ließ. Sam war es auch die Ms. Stark mit Getränken und Essen versorgte. Sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich gar nichts zu sich nehmen.

_„__Es ist nun fast eine Woche her! … Nein das werde ich nicht! … Kann das denn wirklich so schwierig sein? … Wollen Sie mich etwa- ich glaub es einfach nicht. Der Mann läuft mit einem Reaktor in der Brust herum, das kann ja nicht so schwer sein ihn zu finden!"_

Pepper war außer sich. Man hielt sie für verrückt. Glaube ihr kein Wort.

Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich an.

_„__Ms. Stark, hören Sie. Keiner der am Bord gewesen ist, hatte ansatzweise eine Chance zu überleben. Nur weil man bisher noch nichts von Mr. Stark gefunden hat, heißt es nicht, dass er noch lebt und irgendwo in Russland rumläuft. Finden Sie sich damit ab! Warum hat er sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet, sollte er noch leben? Hm? Nehmen Sie sich Zeit für Ihre Trauer, aber stürzen Sie sich nicht in etwas, was nicht wahrscheinlich ist…"_

Der Mann am anderen Ender der Leitung war einer von ihnen, die Pepper für verrückt hielten aber ihr gleichzeitig leid taten.

_„__Mein Mann lebt!"_

Fauchte Pepper in den Hörer.

Dann atmete sie tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Wieder hielt sie ihren, noch flachen, Bauch und streichelte ihn.

_„__Danke für Ihre Zeit…"_

Verabschiedete sie sich resigniert und legte auf.

Sie sah gedankenversunken auf den Schreibtisch.

Warum gab Tony kein Lebenszeichen von sich?

Er war ein Überlebenskünstler, er fand immer eine Möglichkeit sich bei ihr zu melden. Irgendwie.

Sie wartete ungeduldig auf Happy und Rhodey. Wieder nahm sie einen Stapel Papiere und fing an sie erneut durchzulesen. Sie hoffte auf einen weiteren Hinweis der ihre Vermutung – nein- ihr WISSEN bestätigte.

Rhodey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Denn seit Iron man für Tod erklärt wurde, stieg die Verbrechensrate erschreckend an. In ihm brodelte es, weil er nicht bei den Aufräumarbeiten in Russland helfen durfte. Doch seine Pflicht war es, seinem Land zu dienen. Als Colonel. Als Iron Patriot.

Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran trotzdem zu Handeln.

Denn nicht nur Pepper war der festen Überzeugung dass Tony noch lebte, auch Rhodey hatte nicht eine Minute daran gezweifelt, als man feststelle, dass Tony nicht zu den gefundenen Leichen gehörte.

_„__Es bedarf einiges mehr um diesen Sturkopf umzubringen!" _

war das Erste was er trocken von sich gab.

Als er dafür irritierte Blicke kassierte, lachte er nur kurz auf.

Unendliche Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem.

Denn wenn Tony noch lebte, war er sicherlich verletzt. Wenn nicht sogar schwer.

Endlich klopfte es an der großen schweren Tür von Tonys Büro, in dem eine mehr als ungeduldige, aufgewühlte Pepper saß.

_„__Ja, herein."_

rief Pepper durch den Raum.

_„__Pepper!"_

Der Colonel betrat adrett gekleidet, in seiner Uniform gleich das Büro und empfing Pepper mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

_ „__Es tut mir so leid dass ich nicht eher da sein konnte. Die haben mich-"_

_„__-ich weiß, Rhodey…ich weiß."_

Unterbrach Pepper ihn, als er versucht hatte sich zu entschuldigen.

Sie ließen einander los und James sah breitlächelnd auf Peppers Bauch.

_„__Da hat es der Dickkopf doch tatsächlich geschafft. Ich beglückwünsche euch! In welchem Monat bist du?"_

Pepper war sofort aufgefallen, das er nicht so sprach als wäre Tony tot.

_‚__Beglückwünsche EUCH, hat er gesagt…'_

Pepper lächelte schüchtern und bemerkte wieder wie ihre Hand zum Unterleib gewandert war.

_„__Danke. Ich bin fast im 2. Monat. Ich war beim Arzt, weil es mir morgens besonders schlecht ging und naja, irgendwie wusste ich, dass da was war." _

Pepper lächele zwar, doch Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Aber sie wollte stark sein. Also atmete sie tief durch, ging zum Schreibtisch um etwas Wasser zu trinken.

_„__Pepper, ich glaube genauso wenig daran das er tot ist wie du. Vor 3 oder 4 Jahren hätte ich gesagt, weil er viel zu selbstverliebt ist, als das er bei so einem Absturz ums Leben kommt. Doch nun sage ich, er liebt dich viel zu sehr als das er dich im Stich lässt…Euch in Stich lässt."_

_„__Er weiß es noch nicht…"_

Sagte Pepper kaum hörbar.

James sah sie perplex an.

_„__Er weiß es nicht?"_

_„__Nein…ich wollte ihn an dem Tag, als die Maschine…"_

Sie stockte.

_„__Ich wollte ihn Überaschen."_

Sagte sie konsterniert.

Pepper setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und fing an völlig sinnfrei in den Papieren zu wühlen, als würde sie etwas suchen.

Rhodey folgte ihr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der ihr gegenüber stand, hin.

_„__Ich habe meine Kontakte spielen lassen. Es hat zwar leider etwas gedauert bis ich ihn erreichen konnte, aber er wird es machen."_

Pepper sah den Colonel fragend an.

_„__Nach Tony suchen, meine ich. Er ist der beste Mann dafür, vertrau mir. Die werden mich nicht nach Tony suchen lassen, das weißt du. Und sein Spezialgebiet ist es, Personen zu finden. Er hat die beste Quote von allen. Es gibt eigentlich niemand der sich vor ihm verstecken kann."_

Beim letzten Satz zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

_„__Wann kann er anfangen?"_

Fragte sie. In ihrer Stimme lag etwas Misstrauen, Unsicherheit und Angst.

_„__Er ist schon auf dem Weg hier her."_

Der Soldat schaute auf seine Uhr.

_„__In zirka 10 Minuten müsste er hier sein."_

Nach genau 10 Minuten klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Happy lugte durch.

_„__Pepper? Da ist jemand der mit dir sprechen möchte. Hey Rhodey!"_

Pepper nickte stumm und Happy betrat zusammen mit dem Gast das große Büro.

Sie musterte den Fremden.

Er war mindestens 1,80m groß, trug eine schwarze Hose und Kampfstiefel. Ein graues Tshirt und ein schwarzes Hemd offen darüber.

Seine Haare waren dunkelblond und kurz. Auffällig waren seine großen grünen Augen. In der Hand trug er einen großen schwarzen Metallkoffer.

Er ging auf Rhodey und Pepper, die beide aufgestanden waren, zu. Happy setzte sich auf dem Sofa und beobachtete den Typen der aussah als wäre er ein Auftragskiller.

_„__Hey alter Freund. Es ist Jahre her als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."_

Rhodey begrüßte ihn lächelnd.

_„__Hey. Ja das dürften einige Jahre gewesen sein."_

Antwortete dieser mit britischem Akzent.

Der Gast gab dem Soldaten die Hand und lächelte zurück. Dann sah er direkt in die sorgenvollen Augen von Pepper.

_„__Hallo Ms. Stark. Mein Name ist Blake Hunter."_

Er reichte ihr mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln die Hand.

_„__Hallo…"_

Mehr sagte sie nicht, als sie ihm die Hand gab. Sie versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Stattdessen schaute sie hilfesuchend zu Happy.

Sie dachten beide das Selbe.

Auch wenn dieser Mann ein wirklich charmantes Lächeln hatte, sah er trotzdem so aus, als würde er die Personen die er suchte auch gleich liquidieren.

_„__Ähm, setzten Sie sich, Mr. Hunter."_

Sagte Pepper etwas unsicher.

Happy war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand nun unterstützend neben Pepper.

_‚__Hunter, hm?! Sein Namen zum Beruf gemacht, wie? Skurriler Typ.'_

Dachte er und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Alle, bis auf Happy der immer noch neben Pepper stand, hatten sich an den großen, mit Papierhaufen übersäten Schreibtisch gesetzt.

_„__Ms. Stark, ich kann Ihnen versichern, sollte ihr Mann noch Leben, werde ich ihn finden und Ihnen zurückbringen!"_

_„__Lebend!"_

Warf Happy plötzlich ein und zog somit alle Blicke auf sich.

Blake beugte sich leicht vor, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Happy durchdringend an.

_„__Bitte was?"_

Bereut laut gedacht zu haben, schüttelte dieser nur mit dem Kopf.

_„__Nichts."_

Gab er nur kleinlaut von sich.

_„__Ich brauche natürlich noch einige Informationen."_

Erklärte Blake weiter ohne seinen Blick von Happy zu lösen.

Dann sah er zu Pepper, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

_„__Nachdem James mich angerufen hatte, habe ich mich gleich auf dem Weg nach Russland zur Unfallstelle gemacht und-"_

Wieder wurde er von Happy unterbrochen.

_„__Man hat Sie zur Unfallstelle gelassen?"_

Fragte er ungläubig, schon fast entsetzt, und suchte in den Gesichtern der anderen Bestätigung für seine Zweifel.

_„__Happy bitte, wir sollten ihm zuhören. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen Tony zu finden. Bitte."_

Bat Pepper und legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine.

Happy zog seine Hand zurück und rieb sich angespannt den Nacken. Er lief hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

_„__Bitte setz dich einfach hin, okay?"_

Happy machte James verrückt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben –jedoch konnte er nicht anders als Mr. Hunter noch einmal prüfend zu mustern- , ging er Richtung Sofa, setzte sich und holte sein Handy raus um wahllos drauf rum zu drücken.

Blake räusperte sich.

_„__Also. Sowohl die Amerikaner als auch die Russen waren so unkoordiniert. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich was für Stümper für den Staat arbeiten."_

Diese abfällige Bemerkung, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Wichtige Hinweise wurden übersehen und Spuren verwischt. Es kam ihm teilweise schon fast so vor, als wolle man gar nicht genau wissen was genau passiert war. Besonders bei den Russen. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

Er war nun mal ein Profi in diesem Job. Und das schon mehrere Jahre.

„_Nichts desto trotz, habe ich mir einen guten Eindruck vom Ganzen machen können. Und habe etwas Wichtiges gefunden Ms. Stark."_

Blake öffnete seinen Koffer um etwas heraus zu holen.

Er nahm etwas Kleines, Rundes zwischen den Fingern. Es glänzte.

Dann stand er auf, um das kleine Objekt direkt vor Pepper auf den Tisch zu legen.

_„__Es ist der Ehering von Mr. Stark."_

Erklärte er.

Pepper starrte wie gebannt auf den Ring.

Rhodey saß mit offenem Mund neben seinen alten Freund.

Happy war wie der Blitz aufgestanden um sich zu vergewissern, dass er grad richtig gehört hatte.

Pepper nahm den Ring ihres Mannes sachte in die Hand. Sie las die Gravur. Sie hielt bestürzt die freie Hand vor dem Mund.

_‚__Das ist eindeutig Tonys Ring!'_

Blake Hunter hatte etwas Triumphierendes in seinen Augen.

_„__Der Ring ist weder den Amis noch den Russen aufgefallen. Stümper sag ich ja. Dadurch das ich-"_

Pepper hörte ihm gar nicht zu und sprach einfach drauf los.

_„__Wie konnten sie den finden? In all dem Chaos?"_

Sie war fassungslos. Sie wusste nicht ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass man den Ring fand. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und durch den Tränenschleier konnte sie kaum mehr die Innenschrift des Ringes erkennen.

Blake Hunter sah sie ernst an.

_„__Mam' ich bin Profi. Arbeite seit über 15 Jahren in meinem Beruf. Wenn mir etwas nicht auffällt, gibt es das nicht. Wie schon gesagt, ich werde ihren Mann finden und zurückbringen!"_


End file.
